One Piece: The New Beginning
One Piece: The New Beginning is a fanfic written by Kman134 and was published on May 5th, 2013. It can be found on FanFiction.net under the name of One Piece The New Beginning .Plot Setting a year after Luffy became "King of the Pirates", the Strawhats have finally achieved their dreams and are heading out for all new adventures. "Pirate King" Luffy plans to leave the New World and see his old friends, but first he must deal with old and new enemies along the way. As the story progresses, you will see how close Luffy and Nami have become as they realized how much the two mean to each other. Characters Pirates Straw Hat Pirates "Pirate King" Monkey D. Luffy - The 2nd King of the Pirates and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. User of the Gomu Gomu no Mi and, later, Nami's lover. Although childish, naive, and dimwitted, he possessess a kind-heart and is willing to risk his life to save others; however, he is very selfish when it comes to food, ro adventures. "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro - Firstmate/swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates and, later, Nico Robin's lover. Zoro is stern, serious, and distant, but looses his temper in a comical fashion. A running gag for Zoro is his terrible sense of direction where he easily gets lost and winds up somewhere else. After defeating '"Hawkeyes" Mihawk, Zoro accomplished his dream of becoming the "Greatest Swordsman in the World". "Cat Burglar" Nami - Navigater of the Straw Hat Pirates and, later, Monkey D. Luffy's lover. Along with Robin, she is one of the smartest of the Straw Hats. She is greedy, bossy, and, a times, manipulative, but is very loyal to her crew and wouldn't betray them no matter the sum of money. She is almost done with her 'map of the entire world'. "King of Snipers/Sodgeking" Ussop - Sniper and inventor of the Straw Hat Pirates. Usopp is a lyer and a coward, but he is able to gather enough courage to fight for his friends. He was able to visit the island of Elbaf and learn their warrior ways. "Black Leg" Sanji - Chef of the Straw Hat Pirates. Due to spending two years on Peachy Island, Sanji has become extremely perverted, becoming excited whenever he sees a beautiful woman. He has a rivalry with Zoro, starting fights (Verbally and physically) with him. Since sailing wiht Luffy, Sanji had fulfilled his dream of seeing the All Blue, which was where Raftel was located in the Grand Line. "Cotten Candy Lover" Tony Tony Chopper - Doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates and user of the Hito Hito no Mi. A raindeer born with a blue nose, Chopper is a skilled doctor and is willing to treat those who are injured. He is shown to be mature for his appearance, but, at times, can be a bit childish and whenever he receives compliments, he tends to do the "Dirty Old Man" dance. Chopper has achieved his dream of become the "World's Greatest Doctor" after reaching Raftel and studying its flora, learning how the plants were able to cure almost every disease in the World. "Demon Child" Nico Robin - Archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates and user of the Hana Hana no Mi. Later, Roronoa Zoro's lover. Along with Nami, Robin is one of the smartest of the Straw Hats. Robin is quiet, reserved, and, unlike most members of the Straw Hat Pirates, is able to tolerate Luffy's stupidity. She was able to accomplish her dream of finding the Rio Ponyglyph, located on the island of Raftel. "Cyborg" Franky - Shipwright of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is very eccentric and strong-willed, wearing only a hawaiian shirt and speedos. Thanks to countless upgrades and improvements on the Sunny, Franky has achieved his dream of creating a ship that can reach the Grand Line without it being destroyed. "Soul-King" Brook - Musician of the Straw Hat Pirates and 2nd swordsman. Also, a pervert who likes women's panties. He will soon be reunited with Laboon later on.